


Sleepy Puppies and Hungry Kittens

by Lilbug121



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose is over-tired, Donut is a cuddle-whore, and Doc gets up way too early on Saturdays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Puppies and Hungry Kittens

The sun was just beginning to peak through the curtains when Donut was awoken by a sudden cold air on his back. Someone had been cuddling him. Now they were not. This had to be fixed immediately. 

"Frankieeeee" he whined, rolling over and grasping at the air. He caught the man's shirt and started on pulling him back into the bed. 

 Sighing, Doc sat himself back onto their bed. "Good morning hun" He kissed his partner's forehead gently.

"M'rning. Come back to bed. S'too early." Donut mumbled.

Doc shook his head. "Early to bed, early to rise."

"Don't care. Need cuddles." Donut mumbled, nuzzling into Doc's back and wrapping his arms around him.

Doc disentangled himself from his partner. "C'mon, if you get up with me we can do yoga together."

As tempting as that offer was, Donut couldn't bring himself to leave the warm (slightly less warm now) bed. 

"But Frankieeee, I'm gonna be coooold" he pouted, although he knew he wouldn't get his way. 

Doc laughed. "I think Michael will be able to keep you warm" he answered. He wasn't wrong about that, Caboose was practically a human space heater. Doc ran his fingers through Donut's hair and kissed him again before leaving the room to start his day all together too early for a Saturday. Reluctantly, Donut returned to his previous position of spooning the larger man. Now that it was just the two of them, he really wished Caboose would hold  _him_ instead. Or that Doc would come back and they would both hold him. That would be nice.

It was Saturday, which meant none of them had anything they needed to go do, but Caboose's latest foster project was a group of newborn kittens, and he's been getting up every other hour to feed them. For this reason, Donut couldn't bring himself to wake the man. Instead, he snuggled in closer and wrapped his arms around his chest, feeling it rising with every soft snore. He was right on the edge of falling back asleep when Caboose's phone began buzzing next to his head, pulling him out of sleep and out of Donut's grip. He sat up, pawing blearily at his eyes and yawning. Clearly almost too tired to function, he dutifully left to care for the kittens, leaving Donut all alone in their large bed. It was really pretty cold all alone. He knew Caboose was coming back though, so he held Doc's pillow and waited.

Caboose wasn't gone for very long, although it was long enough that Donut was considering getting up for the day. When Caboose did return, he grabbed hold of Donut tightly, nuzzling tiredly into his neck and smelling his hair. He sighed happily, and Donut rolled over to face him.

"Morning"

"Good morning!" he smiled brightly. It wouldn't be quite accurate to call Caboose a morning person; more accurately, he would be described as a 'any-time-of-day' person. 

Donut ran his fingers through Caboose's shaggy hair. "How're the kittens?"

"Really good! They are hungry a lot, but that means they aren't sick." He punctuated his sentence by yawning again. 

"Want me to take care of them the next few times?"

Caboose shook his head. Donut was not surprised. The foster animals were his project, and he was very proud of them. He rarely let anyone help.

"Well, just don't tire yourself out too badly." 

Caboose yawned again, and ran his thumb over the short fuzzy hair on the side of Donut's undercut, smiling a little at the soft texture. All three of them were like that, really, the littlest things making them the happiest, but Caboose especially. The two snuggled in bed together for a time, nuzzling and kissing, and generally basking in the other's warmth. Normally this sort of thing would turn to sex very quickly, but Caboose was clearly too tired for than and Donut was more than happy to just enjoy the other's familiar presence. 

"Wanna take a shower together?" Donut hummed.

Caboose nodded. Donut smiled. 

"Wanna go get Doc?"

He nodded again, and rolled out of bed to retrieve their missing third. 

Donut, meanwhile, kicked off the sheets and went to start the water. He stripped down, looked in the mirror, and made a face at his stubble. By the time the other two returned, the water was warm; it was a tight fit, even though their tub was on the larger side, but nobody minded the proximity. 

Caboose sat on the edge of the tub and Doc washed his hair, pausing for a moment when he felt Donut hug him from behind. He held the other man close to him, humming contentedly. Caboose was quieter than usually, being so tired, but he still managed to chatter about the kittens (he was never too tired for kittens). 

"They are just so-tiny" he stifled a yawn. 

"I know Mikey, you showed me."

"Yeah...my head hurts."

Doc frowned. "I think that's because you're overtired. C'mon, up, time to rinse."

Caboose listed to one side slightly, but managed to rinse out the shampoo just fine. 

"When we're all dry you are taking a nap, mister" Doc chastised. 

Caboose yawned again. "No, no, I'm fine. I just-" _-yawn-_ "I'm fine".

Doc looked concerned. Donut just shook his head. Later that morning, Caboose fell asleep playing video games on the couch. Donut looked up from his knitting when he heard Caboose's snores and smiled. Quietly and carefully, he slid Caboose's phone out of his pocket before gently waking him. He was pretty out of it, as Donut hoped he would be, and made no protest when Donut had him lay his head on his lap. More comfortable than before, he fell back asleep almost immediately, especially with Donut stroking his hair like he was. 

"Hey, Doc" he whispered, handing him the phone. "Would you feed the kittens the next time this goes off? I'm afraid he'll make himself sick if he doesn't let us help."

Doc nodded and pocketed the phone. "I'll try again to convince him to let us take turns through the night." 

"Good idea." 

...

"Hey Doc?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you...come sit with us?"

Doc chuckled. "Of course" he answered, getting up from the chair he had been sitting in and moving to the couch, sitting on Donut's other side. Donut leaned his head against the other's chest, and sighed contentedly. Between his two lovers he felt so warm and safe.

Doc absently threaded his fingers in between Donut's, Caboose nuzzled Donut's stomach in his sleep, and Donut just grinned and pet Caboose's hair. 

Today was off to a  great start.


End file.
